Panic Attack
by SpiderKateCriminalMind
Summary: What really happens after Emily comes back? Not slash, and just a short one shot. It was just a random idea I got after watching the first episode of season 7.


Panic Attack: A one shot.

...

There she was, just standing in the doorway. She looked as if she never left. Had it really been 7 months? Turmoil of emotions washed through Reid's body as she slowly entered the room. Garcia was the first to get up and hug her, then Rossi. Reid figured he should get up too, but his body was so numb he hardly even knew he moved until he was embraced in her warm, alive arms. She was talking, saying things like 'I'm so sorry' and 'Not a day went by that I didn't want to tell you.' Though her words meant nothing to him, they were complete gibberish. His emotions were all consuming, he either needed to leave the room or bury them. So he, as naturally as can be, buried every emotion inside himself.

Later after they finished the case, Reid was at his small apartment. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the wall. Never in his life had he felt so betrayed. Not when his father left, not when he was bullied, never. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't trust JJ or Hotch. Suddenly the emotions came rushing back into his body. His chest started to tighten and it felt like he couldn't breathe. All his thoughts and emotions were swirling into one big black abyss of despair. A headache wracked his brain and his breath came quicker. He was having a panic attack. He unsteadily sank off the bed and onto the floor. Tears were flowing from his eyes. His chest hurt from breathing too fast. He needed help.

His phone was in his pocket and with what little strength he had he dialled Morgan's number. The world around him started to dance in strange colors.

"Morgan." His friend answered after the third ring. Reid's breaths were coming in short gasps.

"H...help..." Reid said, and with that said he sank the rest of the way down and was lying on his side. He was completely hyperventilating.

"Reid? Reid! I'm coming! Just hold on!" Morgan shouted as he grabbed his car keys and ran to his car. The short breaths on the other line were the only indicators that Reid was alive, albeit in some sort of trouble. Morgan made it to Reid's house in 15 minutes, and still the short gasps were continuously coming.

Morgan ran up the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator. As he reached Reid's door he rummaged in his pocket for the spare key Reid had given him. He unlocked the door and quickly ran in. He heard Reid in the bedroom and immediately made his way there. When he spotted his best friend on the floor his heart sank. He kneeled in front of Reid.

"Kid, it's me, Morgan, you have to calm down." He told his friend in a reassuring voice. All he got in response were more gasps for breath. Reid's arms were drawn across his chest and his legs were pulled up. He was curled practically into a ball, but his long limbs weren't exactly allowing that.

"Reid!" Morgan exclaimed putting a hand on his shoulder as if to bring him back to the present and out of his mind.

Suddenly Reid's body went limp as he passed out due to the lack of air from hyperventilating. Morgan did all he could to try and wake him, but in the end he just picked him up and placed him down on his bed. Thankfully Reid's breathing evened out although he naturally curled himself back into a ball. There was a chair in the corner of Reid's bedroom, beside a bookshelf holding many classics. Morgan sat himself down in the chair so he could watch over his best friend. Morgan knew that Reid had been hiding his emotions since Emily first arrived back. He saw the original emotions showing themselves as she stood in the doorway and he saw him bury them. Morgan knew Reid better than most of the team, and he knew that Reid hated showing weakness. Since what had happened with Reid's panic attack would have happened at the BAU he hid his emotions deep inside of himself. He had waited until he was alone to let them out.

When morning light shone into the bedroom, Morgan opened his eyes; he must've fallen asleep sometime in the night. He looked over at the still asleep form of his friend.

"You can trust me kid." He whispered.

...

So I was watching season 7 episode 1 and was like, well this is how Reid should've reacted so, yeah. This is just a little story I wrote to get my thoughts in order for HEADACHES. I hope you enjoyed! (also I don't know how long panic attacks usually last soooo whatever.)

~SpiderKate


End file.
